The National Resource for Translational and Developmental Proteomics (NRTDP) will disseminate the knowledge, data and software generated by the resource through a variety of mechanisms. To that end, we have designed three specific aims below. Disseminating Knowledge. Within this specific aim, we propose two different websites for the NRTDP with two disparate goals. These include the NRTDP?s website: http://proteomics.northwestern.edu and a consortium website: www.topdownproteomics.org. Disseminating Data. In this specific aim, we describe three data sharing situations. The first describes the sharing of proteome-level top-down proteomics data in a cell-type specific manner. These are described within the ?Top-Down Repository.? The sharing of raw data is described within ?Sharing Datasets?. Briefly, we have teamed with two different university libraries to provide a home for research data (effectively) in perpetuity. Finally, we describe an extension of the inter-collaborator research data sharing paradigm that we initially described in the Collaboration and Service section. Disseminating Software. There will be 4 separate software programs developed within TR&D 3. In this aim, we describe the licensing and fee structure of these software programs in a direct, transparent manner. We also discuss multiplatform support for Mac OSX and Linux operating systems.